Life is Good
by KielaSierra
Summary: Bella is a normal 16 year old girl,well...as normal as you can be when you only hang out with boys.Her and her friends,Emmet,Jasper,and Edward have always had fun just being together.Bella loves them like brothers, more in Edwards case: spicy chaps. later
1. FML

Disclaimer: Aloha to all, this time, I'm putting my disclaimer on BEFORE someone has to remind me! Yay! 10 points to me! Anyway, as much as I wish they were, none of the twilight characters belong to me, I just get to cheat and use them to create my own stories :)

BPOV

"This is useless!" I grumbled, standing up from my sitting place on my porch.

"Trying to count all the lights of the city again?" asked a deep voice.

My heart stopped for the few seconds it took to locate the person who had spoken to me, my best friend, Jasper Whitlock.

"Come on Bella, you know it's impossible to actually count all of those, there must be millions of lights." he said, smirking at my foolishness.

So what if I tried to count all the lights every night? I was getting closer to getting them all, I had gotten to 72 before I lost track and gave up tonight. I had a right to be proud!

"Zip it Jasper, at least I made it past seven, unlike someone I know...." I teased. He had tried counting them with me one night, but he kept losing his place after getting to seven and he gave up.

"Ouch Bella, my feelings," he said, gripping his chest dramatically, "I am now obligated to tickle you until you cry."

Oh no he won't! There's no way in heck he's doing that again. The last time he tickled me, my sides hurt for a week! No way! I was getting out of there!

"Jasper, don't you dare!" I said, backing up toward the door slowly," touch me and I'll.....I'll scream, I mean it Jasper, I will."

I was trying to sound serious and keep a straight face, but my voice shook, and I couldn't wipe the nervous smile off of my lips. He just kept coming towards me, I grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly, almost there...just a little bit....got it!

As soon as I turned the door knob, I spun around and dashed into my house. I ran like mad to get to my room; no way was I getting tortured to death by tickling! Uh-uh, not happening!

Just before I got to my door, I slipped on a rug in the hallway and went sprawling onto the floor. Darn my clumsiness! It just had to make itself known at this time....ugh.

"Bells, you okay?" Jasper asked, concern showing on his face.

"Don't worry so much Jazz, you know I fall at least three times a day, "I said, laughing at his worry-wart like qualities.

"Well, in that case......TICKLE TIME!" he yelled, picking me up and hoisting my over his shoulder. He walked back into the living room, me trying to convince him not to tickle me the whole time.

"Jasper, please! I didn't mean to tease you, I take it back! Don't tickle me! Please!" I begged and pleaded, but he wouldn't budge.

We got to the living room, and he threw me on the couch.

"Oh shi--OWW!" I screamed.

Jasper dug his fingers into my sides and started tickling. It hurt as much as it tickled! I tried to gather all the air I could, but all I could do was take short shallow breaths.

"Jas....per........s......top.....please.....I'm sorry......just........stop" I managed to gasp out between breaths.

I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, I could feel my fingertips going numb. Geeze Louise! When was this boy going to stop?!?

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, the door opened, and in walked Edward, my other friend.

"Ed.....Edward......help........please......cant breath......help" I tried yelling, but all that came out were squeaks and gasps.

Edward, being the noble hero he is, just stood there watching for a minute, and then started laughing! Jerk. He then proceeded to get a Mountain Dew from my fridge and sit on the couch across from where Jasper was torturing me.

My sides felt like they were splitting, and my lungs were on fire! My toes and fingers were getting all tingly, and I was struggling to breath.

Holly bajezzers! Was he ever going to stop this madness?!? It felt like he had been tickling me for days! I was no longer laughing, I was gasping for breath, my lungs aching with each gulp of air I forced into them. My whole body was numb and my vision was blurring. I was going to black out soon if he didn't stop!!

"Jazz…….sto…p….plea…….don't…..no more……can't…….see…." I managed to choke out.

Then everything went black.

JPOV

"What was that Bella? You want me to stop?" I teased, expecting a sassy answer.

When I didn't get one, I looked down and saw a motionless Bella with her eyes closed.

"Well, that's not supposed to happen," I said aloud.

That got Edwards attention and he rushed over to stand next to me.

"What did you do to her?!" He asked incredulously.

"I have no idea! I think she fainted," I said back.

"Hey fella's, what's up? Bells, you're looking a little pale, you alright? ………Bells?" boomed Emmet, just now arriving.

Wow, leave it to Emmet to come in at the worst possible time. How were we going to explain this to him without making him freak out. "Well you see Emmet, I was tickling her and she passed out." Yeah, that would probably end with me getting my face punched in. Oh well, he's gonna find out sooner or later.

"Okay Emmet, don't freak, but…" I started.

"Oh my gosh! You killed Bella!" Emmet yelled.

"No! Emmet, calm down, she just passes out, that's all," I tried to reassure him.

He pushed past Edward and I to see for himself. He put his ear near her mouth to see if he could hear her breathing and then grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse. When he was satisfied that she wasn't dead, he shared his brilliant idea with us.

"Maybe we should slap her, it always works in the movies," whispered Emmet, almost as if he were afraid Bella would hear his idea, wake up, and kick his butt.

No doubt she would if she heard him, but it was still pretty funny to see a person as big as Emmet afraid of someone as small as Bella.

"Great idea Emmet, you try it, and I'll go in the kitchen, out of her reach so she can't murder me too," Edward said, trying to warn Emmet of the danger he would put himself in by doing that.

Emmet, paying no heed to Edwards warning, went to kneel beside Bella.

Edward and I hurried into the kitchen so we wouldn't be counted as accomplices. Just a few seconds after we were safely around the corner and in the kitchen, we heard "smack" followed by an "Ow!" from Bella.

Then there was a slight scuffle, a loud crash, and a cry of "Ouch Bella! Stop! I was just making sure you weren't dead!" from Emmet.

BPOV

I was having the best dream. I was at my house, watching Tomb Raider staring Angelina Jolie, because lets face it, she kicks butt, and Tomb Raider is the best movie out there. But that wasn't the best part, my company made it perfect.

I was lying on the couch leaning against Edward with my head resting on his chest. He smelled fresh, like the air smells right after a down pour or a thunder storm. He was rubbing his hands up and down my arms, and had his head resting on top of mine. This was heaven.

Slowly, he moved one hand to my cheek, and gently turned my head so we could make eye contact. He started to lean forward. Oh no! Okay Bella, get a hold of yourself, you can do this. Just relax and breathe.

I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss. He was taking an awfully long time, I was just about to open my eyes when I felt a sting on my cheek, like someone had pinched or slapped me. Ouch, that really hurt!

I opened my eyes to find Emmet looking at me with a goofy grin.

"It's okay guys! She's awake now," he yelled off toward the kitchen.

What the hell? I was having such a wonderful dream and he interrupted it! That boy was gonna pay big time.

I hurled myself at him, knocking him onto his back. I wasn't in control of myself right now, I started railing on him. My fists came into contact with his left shoulder multiple times before Edward and Jasper pulled me away.

"Whoa there tiger, I think he's learned his lesson," came Edwards voice. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders so he could restrain me while Jasper helped Emmet to his feet since I was still trying to attack him.

"Geeze Bells," grumbled Emmet,"one punch would have been enough; I didn't even slap you that hard!"

That stopped me, why did I get so mad? Normally one punch would have made us even and I would have been over it. What was the real reason behind my rage? The dream. I had been so real! I almost had my kiss, it was right there within reach. I could feel his lips against mine, taste Edwards's minty breath. I wanted that kiss so bad! I could never admit this though, so I just threw more anger at Emmet.

"Whatever dumb ass, don't do it again," I snapped, still peeved but calm.

Just as I said that, my parents walked into the front room. Perfect, just perfect.

"Isabella Marie Swan," came Renee's scolding voice, "we do **not** speak like that, especially to friends!"

"March yourself right to your room young lady," ordered my dad, "boys, its time to go home, we'll see you later when Isabella here has found her manners."

"Yes sir," they all agreed, waving their goodbyes and exiting the house.

I reluctantly started my journey down the hallway. Isn't it just my luck that my parents would choose to come in at that exact time? And they didn't even ask why? How fair was that? As I was reaching my room, I overheard the words "Bella, Grounded, Week, and car keys."

Right, that's just what I needed to top off my day. As if getting tickled to death, denied my kiss, and slapped wasn't enough. Now I was going to be grounded from my car for a week!

Computer, here I come, FML .com is getting a new entry.


	2. Morning Surprise

Hey guys! I just wanted to vent and get something off my chest really quick. I absolutely HATE the choice for Edward and Bella in the Twilight Series movies. HATE, HATE, HATE! So, I found some people that I thought would have been better. Check em' out! They're on my profile. Oh, and I would love it if you all would send me some ideas or suggestions, things you would like me to include in my story. I'm always open to new ideas, so please, review, review, REVIEW! Thanks

~Kiela

Alright, so yesterday I was able to capture Edward, Bella, Emmet, Jasper, Alice Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and the LaPush wolf pack and make them my property. But then I heard my alarm clock go off and I realized it was all a dream.

With that said, I do not own any of the Twilight Series characters, I just get to make them do what ever I want to in my stories :)

**Chapter 2— Morning Surprise**

**BPOV**

Monday. The start of another week of torture, commonly known as high school. A place full of annoying teacher's pets, catty cheerleaders, and macho men wanna-be's.

It's not that my school was terrible, I actually liked it this year. My teachers were entertaining and fun, I was able to get into the pottery classes I wanted, and I had Edward, Emmet, or Jasper in all of my classes. Well…..all except for one.

P.E. It was the only class that I didn't have one of my friends in. There was no one for me to hide behind, no one to glare at the other students for laughing at me when I trip over my own feet while running.

It was currently 7:15 AM. My alarm had gone off 15 minutes ago, but I couldn't make myself get up. I had no motivation, why in the world would I want to get out of my warm, cozy bed, when I could just sleep all day? There is no reason!

I had just unplugged my alarm clock, turned over in bed, and pulled my covers over my head when I suddenly found myself off my bed and hovering in the air. A squeal of surprise escaped my lips and I grasped wildly at something, anything that would anchor me back to the ground. I had no idea if I was upside down or right side up, the thick covering of my blanket blocked my vision, making me panic furthur!

After the initial shock wore away, I realized that I was being carried, bridal style, down my stairs. The arms holding me were massive, and could belong to none other than Emmet. When we reached the end of the stairs, I heard voices whispering. Emmet tossed me, none too gently, onto my couch, and then pulled the covers away from my face.

I sleepily raised my hands to my eyes to rub the sleep off and wake myself up a little bit. Looking around, I saw Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and an unknown boy sitting next to them.

"Who are you?" I asked, too sleepy to care about being polite.

He simply smiled at me, stood up, and walked over to shake my hand.

I studdies him for a moment. He had a dark complection, big dark brown almost black eyes, long eye lashes that skimmed his cheeks each time he blinked, shaggy black hair, and full lips. He was gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as Edward....almost.

"The names Jacob Black, but I prefer Jake," he informed me.

He seemed perfectly polite, but that still didn't explain why he was in my house at 7:15 in the morning.

"Okay Jacob that prefers Jake, now why are you in my house?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

He looked unsure now, and turned to Emmet.

"Uh…I'm not sure, my family just moved here, and I met Emmet last night. He offered to give me a ride to school this morning and I accepted, but instead of school, I ended up here," he said, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, okay, well it's nice to meet you, welcome to the wonderfully dreary town of Forks!" I exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

Off to my left, one of the boys cleared their throat. I looked over at them but Edward was staring out the window, and Jasper was looking at the floor, his shoulders trembling from restraining his laughter. I tilted my head to the side, looking at the two of them curiously. My question was answered, however, when Emmet came over and pulled my blanket up to cover me.

I blushed when I realized that I was still in my sleeping attire, which consisted of deep blue boy shorts, and a matching lacy blue camisole that ended just above my navel. While I was talking to Jake, my blanket had fallen down, giving everyone a look at my pajamas.

I jumped up, making sure the blanket was wrapped securely around me. I tried to make a dash for the stairs, but the combination of my clumsiness and the too long blanket resulted in me tripping. I closed my eyes and tensed my whole body, waiting for my inevitable meeting with the floor.

It never came, instead, I felt two large hands grab my waist and pull me into a warm body. I opened my eyes and looked up into the most amazing pair of emerald green eyes, Edward's eyes. He truly was a beautiful boy. I could hear faint mumbles of what he was saying to me, but all of my attention was focused on memorizing his flawless face. My gaze traveled from those intense green orbs, down his perfectly straight nose, to the angular cut of his cheekbones and his full, kiss-me-now lips. I followed the curve of his strong neck up to sharp, angular jaw line. Oh dear lord, this boy was going to drive me insane!

"Uh…Bella?" came Edward's voice.

Shoot, what was I supposed to say now? Sorry Edward, I didn't hear a word you said because I was too busy staring at you like an idiot. Yeah, that's gonna go over well. Instead, I just stuttered like a fool.

"Huh? Oh, wait what?" Good one Bella, show him how articulate you are.

He just laughed lightly before repeating his question, "I asked if you were okay and if you needed assistance up those terribly dangerous stairs," he smirked.

Oh, so that's how its gonna be. Fine then, have it your way.

"I don't know, I think that fall traumatized me," I said, looking at the floor and pretending to be deep in thought. After a few moments of silence, I decided to be bold. I threw my arms around his neck and shouted, "Carry me!"

He stared at me, shock clearly on his face from my sudden outcry, before bursting into laughter.

He swept me up into his arms and started up the stairs, still laughing. I settled comfortably and rested my head against his chest, inhaling deeply. He smelled amazing, the combination of right after a thunderstorm when the air is still crackling with electricity, and right after a wave brakes on the shore, sending a wave of salty sea air at you.

We arrived at my room door, and Edward placed me on my feet and opened my door for me. I walked in a few steps, turned around, dropped my blanket, and then shut the door in his surprised face.

Score for the morning : Bella--One , Edward--Zippo!


	3. Wednesdays

Okie dokie. I know I've been a terrible, terrible updater. I'm sorry! But I'm going to try to be better for you guys, I promise. Anyway, disclaimer time! I don't own any of the Twilight Saga Characters because it turns out that wishing on shooting stars doesn't actually work. I'm still crossing my fingers that maybe there's a two to three week delay since the stars are so far away from us… A girl can dream! But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

~Kiela

Kill. Me. Now.

Biology is a fate worse than death. You think I'm kidding, don't you? Well, how about you sit in class for 55 fricken minutes while Mr. Stupid-face-Banner drones on and on about things I learned in the 7th grade. I'm a senior in High School for crying out loud! Either teach me something new, or dismiss class already.

Don't get me wrong, usually Mr. Banner was pretty cool. He let me get out of the labs we had that required dealing with blood and other gross things. Like dissecting a cat as a class last week. Holy crap that was disgusting. I hit the hallway at a dead sprint as soon as the poor, dead cat was unveiled. But this class period was dragging on, and on, and on! Someone, anyone, get me out of here!

To occupy myself, I drew a comic of a girl sitting at a desk in a classroom. The girl then proceeded to hit her head against her desk top repeatedly until the last comic where the bell rang and she jumped out of her seat yelling "Hallelujah! Praise the Lord!" as she skipped out the door.

In hind sight, I probably should have paid attention to what Banner was saying still. Then I would have seen him walking down my isle and stopping in front of my desk. And, the large, wrinkly, white hand that slammed down on my desk, right over my drawing wouldn't have been such a surprise.

I looked up guiltily into the amused face of Mr. Banner.

"Why hello there Bella. Welcome back to my class. What are you drawing there?" He asked as he picked up my notebook I'd been drawing in.

"Well, uh…..I don't really…" I stuttered out, not sure what I should say. "Sorry Mr. Banner, I was just illustrating my need to crack my skull against my desk so that I don't have to listen to your incredibly boring lecture" just didn't sound like something he would take very well.

He looked over my drawing, his lips quirking up a little in a sort of smile, and then walked back up to the front of the room. My notebook still in his hand. He sat down at his desk, ripped out the page with my drawing, and then ripped a strip of tape off his role of masking tape. He stood back up, walked to his bulletin board off to the right of the marker board, right in the front of the class room, and taped my drawing up for everyone to see.

Dear lord, why? Did I commit some terrible sin in a past life that made me deserve to be embarrassed all the fricken time?! Was this my punishment?! I folded my arms and laid my head against them as I waited for the bell to ring.

I heard snickers coming from the desk next to me, and without picking my head up, I kicked Jasper in the shin for laughing at me.

"Ouch! Oh come on Bella, it's funny and you know it!" He whined as he scooted his chair back so he had room to rub at his sore shin.

"No. You suck." I mumbled, keeping my face pressed firmly to my folded arms.

Jasper started saying something else, probably something that would have earned him another swift kick to the shin. But, before he could get it out, the bell rang out signaling the end of my nightmare of a class. Trust me when I say I was the first person out of that classroom. Okay…so maybe the 10th one. But give me a break! My seat was literally at the very back of the class room, so 10th is still pretty freakin fast.

I speed walked to my locker, elbowing some people and stepping on the toes of others. Once I got to my locker, I opened it, shoved my head inside, and closed it as far as I could. Hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. And sometimes that requires sticking your head in your locker to try and get a little bit of peace and quiet.

"Uh…Bella?"

My locker door was pulled back just enough for me to see the confused face of the new boy from Monday morning. He'd been catching rides with us to school now. He was cool enough, I guess. What was his name again? John? Jed? Jack? Oh yeah, Jake.

"Are you….Is everything okay?" He asked, clearly concerned for my mental well-being.

I pulled my locker door out of his grip and returned it to its closed position.

"Ask questions later buddy, need quiet time now." I mumbled, face firmly pressed against the soothing, cool metal of my locker.

An irritatingly loud laugh echoed in my ears, probably because I had my ear pressed against metal.

"Dude, she's fine. She does this every once in a while. It's just our job to stand here until she's done in case some jerk-wad tries to bother her. Trust me, she needs her quiet time."

I could only guess that Emmet was showing Jake the scar he had behind his ear. Emmet tried to pull me out of my locker once. I hit him with my backpack upside the head, but I forgot I had a pencil in the outside pocket. So, Emmet got a cool new scar, and the boys learned to never try and pull me out of my quiet time.

I took some deep breaths, ignoring the boys talking right next to me, and tried to get into the zone. The zone where teachers didn't embarrass me, friends didn't annoy me, and everyone just left me alone! Except for Edward. Gah! No, bad Bella! Zone, get in the zone. Just think of the alphabet backwards. Yeah, okay I'll try that.

Z, Y, X….W….T…..U, V…what comes before V? A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V. Shoot! Messed up already. Okay, so that was a bad idea. Count in Spanish? Yeah. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. Once, doce, trece, catorce, quince….quince….FORGET THIS!

I slammed my locker shut and spun around to face to boys behind me.

"Hey Bella, feel any better?"

The scowl on my face pushed Emmet and Jake to take a step back, away from me.

"Whoa, guess not. Alright then, how about we get you home?" Emmet suggested.

Good call Emmet, good call.

"Yeah. Let's go home." I replied, turning sharply and walking purposefully down the hall and towards the parking lot.

I strode across the parking lot, walking through groups and ignoring pleasantries. Emmet drove us this morning, so I made a bee-line straight for the monstrosity that he called a Jeep. Edward and Jasper were leaning against the beast chatting, but when they saw me they straightened up. Jasper walked around to the other side to avoid me, and Edward walked towards me with his arms out. I walked straight into them and pressed my face hard against his chest.

"Bad day, huh?" He said, chuckling lightly.

"You have no idea." I said back, but my face was buried in his shirt, so it came out as a garbled, gibberish mess.

I could hear the doors opening and closing as Emmet, Jasper, and Jake got into the Jeep. Edward and I stayed in our position for a few more minutes until he tugged me towards the Jeep behind us. He had to give me a boost since Emmet decided to jack up the beast and put tires half my height on it.

We drove home in relative silence with just the radio going in the back ground. We pulled into my drive way and everyone hopped out. We piled into the house and began our regular ritual. Jasper grabbed the pizza rolls out of the freezer, Edward grabbed the cookie tray, Emmet turned the oven on, and I grabbed Jakes arm and dragged him with me to pick out the movie we were going to watch.

"Wow, you guys really got a system going." He joked, looking behind him at the boys that were busy preparing the food.

"You bet we do! Took forever to train those guys to make me food." I laughed, finally starting to get over my sour mood.

"Okay, so we're in charge of movie choice. Do you want to watch Mean Girls, Mean Girls, Mean Girls, or….this other copy of Mean Girls that we have?" I gave my best innocent smile and tried not to laugh.

"Well, I don't know. There are so many options!" He laughed back. "I guess we'll go with….Mean Girls!"

We could hear the groans from the kitchen and started giggling.

"Oh hush up Betty Crockers. You know you love this movie!" I shouted down the hall.

"Not when we have to watch it every Wednesday!" Edward hollered back at me.

"Why do you watch it every Wednesday?" Jake Asked. "You just like it that much?"

I gasped and clutched at my heart, "Why Jake, you should know! On Wednesdays, we watch Mean Girls. Otherwise, you can't hang out with us!"

Just then the other boys came in carrying the cookie tray of pizza rolls, the bottle of ranch dressing (because you can't eat pizza rolls without ranch), a gallon of milk, and 5 glasses.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!"

I popped the DVD in, plopped myself down in between Edward and Emmet, and grabbed a handful of pizza rolls. Nothing like watching Mean Girls with your favorite boys and stuffing your face to turn a bad day into a great day.


End file.
